Quarantine: Director's Cut
by hifield
Summary: Too often the best parts of a story are left lying on the cutting room floor.  Had the full version been told for the episode Quarantine I'd like to think it might have gone something like this …   Ronon/Keller pre-ship


A/N: This one shot was written for the Quarantine Day Celebration over at Gateworld and dedicated to the Love Shack girls … _thanks for keeping the show alive_!

Thank you to bailey1ak for helping out – you're always too kind!

Spoilers: Season Four – Quarantine episode.

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything Stargate … just playing with the characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Quarantine: Director's Cut

Jennifer rolled her eyes watching Ronon cross the infirmary holding a towel to his forehead moving her way. This was his second visit in as many days and the week had just begun.

"What happened this time?" she asked sternly putting on her doctor persona.

"Lorne distracted me … I'm pretty sure it was intentional."

"You have got to stop coming in here with sparring wounds. I don't want to see bleeding in my infirmary anymore this week from sparring _accidents _… do I make myself clear?" she growled before grinning around the edges of the scowl she was trying to hold.

"Sure Doc, I'll be good," he answered condescendingly with a twinkle in his eyes.

Jennifer finished stitching him up trying diligently not to blush. The man seemed to have a way of bringing out her girlie side sending shivers through her extremities. She often wondered what he'd think if he knew how much she cared for the big lug.

Sending Ronon on his way with a reminder of _no more accidents this week_ she settled into cleaning up her work area continuing to fantasize of walking the halls hand in hand with the object of her desires. She'd arrived on Atlantis about the same time as Ronon and had spent the past couple of years admiring him from afar. Jennifer cared about the man not just for his well-toned body but more for his quiet strength and protective nature. He'd proved to be excellent daydreaming material if nothing else.

OOo

Ronon crossed the mess hall joining his team for breakfast having already finished a couple of sparing sessions after his morning run with Sheppard. The man had a hard time sitting still and liked to use physical activity to relax.

Digging into his food he glanced around the room noticing Dr. Keller sitting a few tables over with Major Lorne and his team. He hadn't given much thought to dating again after losing his fiancé to the Wraith but a simple Sunday afternoon conversation with Sheppard started him thinking that maybe it was time. After losing Melena he spent the next seven years running from the Wraith and the idea of ever having a future again was completely out of the picture. Now that he'd found a home on Atlantis and spent some time healing maybe he was ready. Jennifer's laughter captured his attention again and he pondered the idea of maybe asking her out.

OOo

Arriving in the infirmary early, Jennifer slipped into her office to get some paperwork finished before the day got away from her. She loved the lull just before the Daedalus arrived when the city operated smoothly taking on a relaxed routine. Once the ship docked on the east pier with the new recruits and supplies it always took weeks to get everyone trained and the city back to that steady hum. Now that things had quieted down her staff finally had time to finish the inventory and do some deep cleaning.

Marie and Jennifer were working in the treatment room when Ronon walked in holding a bloody towel to his arm.

"I'll take care of Ronon, why don't you go ahead and take your break, Marie," she suggested before walking over to meet Ronon as he crossed the room.

"Another sparring accident?" Jennifer inquired as she approached.

"Actually, I slipped in the shower," Ronon grumbled coming to a stop in front of the petite doctor.

"Oh really?"

"No, sparring accident," he answered smirking.

"This is the third time this week I've had to patch you up," she scolded while examining the wound. "You know, there are a lot of other ways you can spend your free time."

"Not as much fun though."

After cleansing his arm, Jennifer began working on the wound adding another dozen stitches to his ongoing collection of bodily scars. Honestly, the man was a walking battlefield and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why that was so appealing!

"There you go, good as new. Try to go the rest of the week without requiring my services," she lectured wrapping gauze around the wound.

"Sure doc," he agreed holding back a grin.

As he stood to leave the heavy metal doors to the treatment room swiftly clanked shut causing their heads to whip around at the sound. Immediately the doors behind them abruptly closed as well sealing them into the room.

Jennifer moved swiftly to the doors behind her while Ronon tried prying the other set open with brute force. All the straining and grunting in the world wouldn't budge the barrier an inch.

"This one's locked too," she announced walking toward Ronon and his attempt at accomplishing the impossible.

"What the hell's going on here?" he asked taking a deep breath before straining once again to free them.

Jennifer reached up activating her radio, "Doctor McKay, this is Doctor Keller … are you there?" After several more attempts at trying to raise anyone on the radio she finally gave up and worked on sorting out the problem from the information she knew. "There must be another disease outbreak," she began as Ronon gave the doors one last explosive shove. "McKay said he was gonna modify the quarantine system to make it more efficient."

"How does cutting off the radios make it more efficient?" he added sarcastically moving closer.

"Well, obviously there's a glitch in the program. Problem is, without communications, he can't tell me how bad the outbreak is or give me the pass codes to open whichever doors are deemed safe."

"Huh, great!" he growled.

"Well, in any case, I should be ready to treat the sick when they bring them in. Will you help me?"

"Tell me what to do."

They moved to the back of the treatment area where the supplies were kept and began making up emergency medical kits. Thinking they might have to spread out and work in teams once the doors were opened Jennifer distributed what equipment she had in the room between three duffle bags. With Ronon's help the task was completed in short time and the frustrated warrior wandered back out into the main room while Jennifer closed the bags placing them near the rear door.

On his way back to the doors Ronon grabbed an IV stand and wedged the end of it into the small gap between the doors. Giving no regard to his freshly bandaged arm he strained on the stand until it bent and broke under the pressure.

"Hey! Hey-hey-hey-hey!" She yelled from across the room quickly joining Ronon at the doors. Jennifer took his arm spotting the bloody bandage, "You tore your stitches," she groaned unhappily. "Honestly, I don't think I've ever met anyone with such a reckless aggression," she growled. "That's not a compliment," she added seeing him smile smugly.

"If you say so," he answered feeling proud of her assessment.

After retrieving her instrument tray she began working on his pulled stitches. "OK, look – I don't think we're gonna have any luck opening those doors on our own. We're probably just better off waiting for McKay and the others to figure out what needs to be done and which doors are even safe to open."

"So we're just supposed to sit here and wait?"

"Yes! And be ready at a moment's notice to treat the sick," she added.

"I'm not very good at sitting and waiting," he grumbled.

"No kidding!" she laughed. " Well maybe we could pass the time by getting to know each other."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked suggestively.

"Oh, I, I mean, I didn't ... you know, I meant ... just, like, talk," she laughed nervously. "I didn't mean ... Yeah! So, anyway, um, let's talk!"

Ronon enjoyed making the young doctor blush … the color suited her and it took very little effort on his part to rile her up.

Jennifer racked her brain for something to talk about other than how aware she was of her present situation. She needed to focus on a plan of action once the doors opened but she kept coming back to how attracted she was to her current patient. Seriously, what do you say to the man you've admired and dreamed about for the past two years now that you've got his undivided attention. Well, maybe a bit divided since all he could think about was how to escape … hopefully he wasn't that anxious to get away from her more than just uncomfortable with the thought of being trapped.

After they'd exhausted the normal small talk about crew quarters and the mess hall food she began to pace nervously fidgeting with the edge of the blanket on the bed he still occupied.

"You okay?" he asked seeing how uncomfortable she was.

"Yeah. I just ... I don't like sitting around either," she confessed. "Especially when there're people out there who need me," she added concerned. She just wanted to be herself and truly get to know him but found herself acting like a tongue-tied idiot. "_No wonder he never gave me a second look_," she thought to herself.

"You're not letting them down," he assured her knowing she'd blame herself for things that were out of her control. This was one of the many qualities he admired … she was a damn good doctor and he for one counted on that every time he walked through the gate. Knowing she'd be there to patch him up gave him one less thing to think about when confronting the enemy.

"There's a disease outbreak and I'm a doctor stuck in this room," she reminded him.

"That's right. "Stuck." It's not your fault you can't get to them, so don't put the blame on yourself."

Jennifer realized they were both shy around each other as they shared smiles and she began to relax a bit.

"You remind me of someone I used to know," he began watching her move closer. "She put way too much pressure on herself."

"Someone from Sateda?"

"Yeah."

"Who was she?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"She was someone I cared about," he said clearing his throat awkwardly. "She was killed during the siege."

"I'm sorry," she offered sincerely.

"Yeah. I wanted her to leave but she chose to stay behind and help the others… should have forced her to go."

"It's not your fault. She _chose_ to stay. Don't put that blame on yourself," Jennifer gently admonished. She waited as he mulled over her advice finally coming to agreement with a nod.

They spent the next little while sharing experiences they'd endured while on Atlantis. Jennifer asked him about his days as a runner and the hardships it entailed. Soon Ronon realized it'd been a long time since he'd talked so much but the healer had a way with him and he didn't mind telling her things he'd yet to share with anyone.

Too soon their conversation was cut short by the sound of the self-destruct alarm. Ronon moved immediately to the doors trying once again to pry them open. Working together they finally came up with a plan to blast the doors open with the oxygen tank. A plan inspired by the classic scene in the movie Jaws. Ronon assigned Jennifer the task of scoring the tank with the small saw she retrieved from the equipment cupboard while he arranged the beds in the proper order to have the best angle at the doors.

Jennifer had to admit this was way out of her comfort zone but even so it was better than sitting around doing nothing especially with the destruct alarm blaring through the city. She wasn't sure how she got stuck with the task of preparing the oxygen tank … it wasn't as if it was brain surgery, which would have proved easier. But when she considered the whole "reckless aggression" thing she did seem the more likely candidate.

Once the tank was ready Ronon arranged everything on the beds aiming the back of the tank at the doors. The whole plan rested on the action of one tank falling on the other tank that Jennifer had weaken thus knocking the valve off and shooting it into the doors. It was a crazy plan … one that Sheriff Brody would've been proud of.

The two moved to the other room taking cover behind the doorframe. Ronon had leaned the tank against the scanner above the bed so that when he remotely started the scanner moving, the tank would fall starting the chain reaction.

"All right, you ready?" he asked grinning.

"No," Jennifer stated tucking herself in closer to Ronon.

With a gleam in his eyes Ronon activated the scanner. The two watched in stunned amazement as the tank shot around the room like a deflating balloon.

Once the weapon ran out of steam they both quickly moved to the doors in the other room hoping they'd gained their freedom.

"Oh … you've got to be kidding me," Jennifer declared looking at the unaltered doors.

"They're a lot stronger than a shark," he observed as Jennifer rolled her eyes.

Looking around it was obvious not only were they still trapped in the infirmary but now there was a huge mess to deal with. Jennifer slowly turned in a complete circle surveying her domain overwhelmed with the destruction.

"I don't think a shark would have made such a big mess," she said sarcastically.

"Come on, I'll help you clean it up," he offered moving toward the back of the room."

"I think I'll just seal this part of the infirmary when the doors are opened and deal with it once the outbreak is under control," she groaned sitting down on the floor leaning against the bed. "At least they turned the self-destruct off."

"So now we're back to waiting," he sighed joining her on the floor. He could feel the easy camaraderie they'd shared together slowly eek away and scrambled for something to say. "I had you wrong," he started gaining her complete attention. "When you first came here, I thought you were weak – that you didn't belong."

"It's the story of my life," she began slowly while shaking her head. "Growing up, I skipped through grades and graduated at fifteen. Got my Bachelor's Degree before I was even old enough to vote. I missed out on a lot of things – any kind of social event, you know, parties and dances," she explained shyly. "I don't ever remember a time in my life where I belonged."

Ronon listened to her confession with an overwhelming desire to make it all better, "Yeah, well, blowing up that tank – you really showed yourself."

"But it didn't work," she smiled at the thought of their insane attempt to escape.

"That's not the point." He couldn't think of anything to say to convince her that he no longer felt that way about her. He was wrong … she was strong, skilled and not afraid to accept new challenges. She was everything he wanted in a woman, everything he'd been missing.

Ronon was a man of action and this sitting and waiting was driving him crazy. Tired of trying to find the right words he decided to show her. Taking a deep breath he slid a few inches sideways closer to Jennifer.

Jennifer smiled shyly as she adjusted herself closer laying her head on his shoulder. Holding her breath she waited for him to rebuke her, to let her know she had the wrong idea. When he didn't reject her she nestled in closer.

Looking down at her head resting on his shoulder Ronon liked what he saw. She fit. She was the missing piece he needed in his live. He put his face into her hair inhaling the sweet smell that was unmistakably Jennifer… a mixture of fresh air and flowers wrapped in a determined, sexy package that he planned on making his own. It may have taken him years to realize what he'd been missing but now that he'd noticed her he planned on claiming what'd been right in front of him all this time.

Jennifer felt him smell her hair wondering if he was aware of how intimate that was. Did he know that being this close to him had her heart racing and her tongue tied for anything intelligent to say … not that she felt like talking right at the moment. Looking up she locked eyes with him smiling her approval.

He leaned down to meet her and just before their lips touched the lights went off. He felt her pull away and joined her looking briefly around the room before once again leaning in to capture her lips only to have the lights come back on and the doors open.

Like two teenagers caught kissing on the front porch they jumped apart racing for the doors. It was such an awkward situation and even though they both felt that perfect moment slip through their fingers their sense of duty was too strong to overcome.

Ronon was through the doors first but hesitated looking back over his shoulder locking eyes with Jennifer. In that one moment he tried to convey everything he was feeling hoping she knew he wasn't through with her yet. He planned on finishing what he started.

Jennifer held his gaze in silent agreement. She'd come too close to finally having what she'd dreamed of to let it go now. She was determined to resume this _conversation_ later.

Retrieving the bags from the back room she moved into the newly opened part of the infirmary to check with her staff and assign teams. Once her staff had been assembled her radio came to life informing her it was merely a glitch in the new quarantine protocols and not an outbreak.

"Okay everyone … there is no outbreak but we need to be ready for any injuries the quarantine may have caused. The treatment room is out of service so let's set up in here for any trauma we may have due to the lock down."

Ronon headed straight for the control room hoping to hook up with his team. As he drew close he could see damage from explosives and wondered what the hell happened while he was trapped in the infirmary. Once he'd found everyone he teamed up with Lorne patrolling the city looking for any damaged areas.

Jennifer and her staff treated a small assortment of injuries ranging from a few twisted ankles and bruises to Rodney's full-blown panic attack. Within a couple of hours they had everyone released back to their own quarters and began setting up a temporary treatment center to use until the damaged area could be repaired. They worked another hour before Jennifer released them for the day encouraging everyone to get something to eat while the food was hot. Locking up her office she followed suit heading to the mess hall before tackling the destruction behind the sealed door.

OOo

Radek was sitting at a table with Ronon, Teyla and Sheppard discussing how his actions saved the day when Jennifer entered the dining room hoping to find something to get excited about in the dinner warmers. Filling her tray she convinced herself to take a seat at Sheppard's table.

Ronon was sitting at the table with his feet propped up on the empty chair beside him. Seeing Jennifer approach he removed his feet and smiled as an invitation to take the seat beside him.

"Hi, mind if I join you," she asked smiling at everyone.

"Sure, go ahead," John said observing the body language between Ronon and the Doc.

Ronon couldn't help but notice the curious glances shared between Teyla and Sheppard. "What?" he growled, scowling at Sheppard.

"Nothing," John answered, raising an eyebrow.

Samantha arrived taking a seat and congratulating Radek, "Great work, Radek, everyone on this base owes you a debt of gratitude."

"Oh, thank you," Radek replied, smiling at being the center of attention.

"So Doc … heard you made quite a mess in the infirmary. You know, you can't always trust everything you see in the movies," he advised laughing.

"Yeah, well … some people are a bit more impatient than others," she grumbled, glancing at Ronon while rolling her eyes. "At least I know the integrity of the doors is pretty solid should we ever need to lock ourselves in again."

"I guess that's one way to look at it," he chuckled. "Well, it's been a long day boys and girls, I suggest we all get some sleep … lot of clean up work to do tomorrow. Doc, I'll send some Marines your way in the morning to help with any heavy lifting."

"Thank you Colonel, that'll help a lot," she said standing to leave. "Radek, on behalf of everyone on the medical staff … thank you again," she offered thinking she'd be a lot more grateful if he'd been a bit slower turning the lights back on and opening the doors.

"Thank you Dr. Keller," he answered beaming once again.

"Think I'll heed your advice Colonel and call it a night," she said causing a chain reaction around the table. No one thought it odd as Ronon stood to accompany Jennifer out of the dining hall.

"So … are you heading to your quarters?" he asked walking with her toward the transporter.

"Yes… wait, no … I need to check on the treatment room and be sure all the drugs are secured … maybe pick up anything that can't wait till morning … or maybe I should just call the on-duty nurse and have her check and I can just go to my room. No, I think I should at least check in first and since I'm there I'll put away anything important," she stammered. _Why did she get so flustered_ _around him_? "So, I'll probably go to the infirmary for a little bit and then I'll be in …" she started again before Ronon cut her off.

"Never mind … I'll find you," he declared taking the next turn in the corridor walking away from her but not before he noticed the deep shade of red she'd turned just trying to answer a simple question.

OOo

Jennifer arrived in the infirmary feeling frazzled and confused. What did he mean by _I'll find you _she wondered? Was he interested in her or was their _almost_ kiss just a mild indiscretion brought on by boredom and frustration?

Ronon entered the gym finding Sheppard stretching, warming up for their match. He no longer cared about taking out his frustrations with the bantos rods. He had more important things to take care of.

"Hey, I can't spar with you tonight. Let's meet in the morning."

"Why not?" Sheppard asked making his teammate squirm. He didn't care if they moved their match to the morning but he was enjoying putting Ronon on the spot.

"Got something I need to do."

"Would it involve a certain doctor?"

"Leave it alone Sheppard," he warned. "I'll see you in the morning."

Watching Ronon walk toward the doors Sheppard got an idea … a little something to hurry things along.

Ronon left the gym heading for the infirmary knowing Jennifer would still be putting things away. He had no idea what he was going to do but before the night was over he planned on making his intentions known. He hoped she was feeling the same because he wouldn't take no for an answer … not when his mind was made up.

"Doc?" he called out as he entered the room.

"Back here," she yelled.

"Need some help?" he asked walking into the back room.

"I'm almost done… just need to lock the treatment bags in the storage closet. Did you need anything?" she asked nervously.

"No, thought I'd walk you home."

This is the part of a new relationship Jennifer hated. She'd never been good at small talk or knowing what was expected of her. Should she ask him in when they go to her quarters? Would he want to kiss her goodnight or was he just being nice after spending the day together? _No wonder I never date_, she grumbled to herself.

oOo

John checked his watch making sure he'd given Ronon enough time to make it to the infirmary. "Control room … this is Sheppard … please acknowledge."

"This is Radek … go ahead Colonel."

"Radek, can you check and see if Ronon and Dr. Keller are in the treatment room?"

"Hold on," the scientist requested typing in their tracker numbers. "Yes Colonel, they are both in the treatment room in the infirmary."

"Are they alone?"

"Yes, just the two of them."

"Perfect … I'd like you to do a favor for me," Sheppard said putting his plan into motion.

oOo

Ronon sat back watching Jennifer scurry around pushing some of the debris off to the side creating a path for the Marines in the morning. He knew she was nervous but didn't know how to put her at ease. He wasn't even sure what his next move would be once he walked her back to her room.

Jennifer felt she'd stalled as long as she could and slowly walked toward the bed Ronon was sitting on. Just as she closed the gap between them the doors to the treatment room slammed shut. Ronon stood quickly heading for the doors with Jennifer right behind him. As they arrived at the same doors that refused to budge earlier in the day the rear doors behind them slid shut trapping them once again in the treatment room.

"What the hell…" he snapped. Reaching up to cue his radio he cursed realizing he'd left it in his room. "Do you have your radio on?"

"Let me try … control room this is Keller."

"This is Radek, go ahead Doctor," he responded.

"Radek, we're locked in the infirmary again," she sighed.

"I'm working on it but it may take a little while … I'll keep you informed."

Jennifer repeated the conversation to Ronon who seemed to take it in stride this time around. "So … looks like it may take a while," she explained.

"Maybe we could pass the time by getting to know each other," he suggested arching his eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?" she giggled blushing.

Ronon took her hand leading her over to the bed they'd leaned against earlier in the day and sat on the floor pulling her down beside him.

"I was sitting right about here," he began.

"And I was nestled like this," she added putting her head on his shoulder.

After a few moments Jennifer looked up locking eyes once again as they both leaned in completing their first kiss. His lips were warm and sweet … tenderness mixed with urgency. She wanted to stay like this all night.

He pulled her into his lap running his fingers through her hair needing that closer contact as he kissed her senseless. He was a man of action with a desperate need to express himself to this beautiful woman … he's stay here all night if that's what it took to convey his intentions.

OOo

"Colonel Sheppard … this is Radek."

"Go ahead Radek," John answered.

"Colonel, how long would you like me to keep the doors locked?"

"Why don't you go ahead and unlock the doors but don't open them. I think they'll eventually discover it on their own," Sheppard suggested. "Thanks Radek for your help … this will be our little secret."

The scientist smiled to himself as he navigated the corridors on the way to his quarters thinking this had been a perfect day from beginning to end.


End file.
